


The Duty of a Bard

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-10-03
Updated: 1993-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardship is more than performance or wordsmithing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duty of a Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written to be performed at the Mist's Bardic Competition for my successor as Bard of the Mists.

The duty of a bard it is to praise and magnify  
The deeds and honors of thy lord, his prowess glorify  
To move both heart and mind to joy, all pettiness deny  
Find beauty where it hidden sings, and singing make reply.

The duty of a bard it is to cause thy lord to smile  
For laughter is the sovereign draught that heals the wounds of guile  
No pomp or foolish pride exempt from out thy wit or style  
The better cheer to foster all along the weary mile.

The duty of a bard it is hard truth for to relate  
In words that ring through centuries & run in measured spate  
So speak of solemn striving and the bitter grief of hate  
Stern art requires tongue and breath that anger may abate

The duty of a bard it is to teach and chide and sing  
That all who hear thy works may then an understanding bring  
Of chivalry, grace, courage kind, bright honor whence to cling  
Throughout their sojourn in this land, to shape time's reckoning.

The duty of a bard it is to stand beside thy lord  
Bring honor to his lady, and respect likewise outpoured  
Thy tongue and wit are weapons even as a naked sword  
And to their use responsible art thou by thine own word.


End file.
